


SUEÑO DE PRIMAVERA: PRIMERO FUEGO, DESPUÉS SANGRE

by Alyskary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyskary/pseuds/Alyskary
Summary: En los ultimo suspiro de vida, antes de su muerte por efecto irremediable de la espada de los años trascurridos, y Bajo el ala protectora de su dragón Lisko,  La soñadora Daenys Targaryen, tiene su ultima profecía..."Cuando se apaga el clamor de las espadas, solamente queda carroña para los cuervos...""El cuervo de tres ojos un Rey de Poniente. Tierras vistas con sus ojos de leche, pero despojadas de su presencia en carnes, a terminado. No más detrás de un muro frío. Fue el fuego que destruyo su viejo mundo, ahora necesita la sangre. Fuego y sangre,... Con el fuego purifico y con la sangre nacerá…El verdadero prisionero de un muro; que los hombres olvidaron su nombre y el por que de su cárcel. EL hijo bastardo de un dios, que solo quiere lo suyo. Pero no todo, será tan fácil esta vez. Engaño a los hombres una vez, con su propios juegos de poder...Esta vez, la sangre solo ardera en el ultimo dragón,... el que volverá de las cenizas saldas de su propio fuego y sangre.Lo que solo un Aegon construyo, solo un Aegon lo destruirá. Pero será la hija del fuego la que volverá la gloria de la sangre de dragón. "
Relationships: Arya Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Tres campanas (parte1)

**Author's Note:**

> Está historia se sitúa casi unos nueve años después de los evento del desembarco del rey ( el final de la fatídica temporada 8)

_Para poder morir, tienes que vivir._

En los ultimo suspiro de vida, antes de su muerte por efecto irremediable de la espada de los años trascurridos, y Bajo el ala protectora de su dragón Lisko, La soñadora Daenys Targaryen, tiene su ultima profecía...

_"Cuando se apaga el clamor de las espadas, solamente queda carroña para los cuervos..."_

_El cuervo de tres ojos un Rey de Poniente. Tierras vistas con sus ojos de leche, pero despojadas de su presencia en carnes, a terminado. No más detrás de un muro frío. Fue el fuego que destruyo su viejo mundo, ahora necesita la sangre. Fuego y sangre,... Con el fuego purifico y con la sangre nacerá…_

_El verdadero prisionero de un muro; que los hombres olvidaron su nombre y el por que de su cárcel. EL hijo bastardo de un dios, que solo quiere lo suyo. Pero no todo, será tan fácil esta vez. Engaño a los hombres una vez, con su propios juegos de poder..._

_Esta vez, la sangre solo ardera en el ultimo dragón,... el que volverá de las cenizas saldas de su propio fuego y sangre._

_Lo que solo un Aegon construyo, solo un Aegon lo destruirá. Pero será la hija del fuego la que volverá la gloria de la sangre de dragón._  


_Para poder amar, tienes que entregarte._

_Para poder florecer, tienes que ser niño._

_Para poder Ser, tienes que no Ser._

_Para poder dar, tienes que quitar._

_Para poder predicar, tienes que tener Fe._

_Para poder… debes tener, Poder._

El dolor es su poder, su hermana.

No estaba más sola.

**UNA MANO REAL**

La copa de vino, es el bálsamo, al igual que el motivador para soportar y afrontar los deberes de la mano en estos días. La preferencia siempre será, de usar más ¨la mano¨ para tomar esas copas suculentas o esas formas de copas entre las piernas, que ofrecen delicioso néctar que solo las putas del burdel de Bronn le pueden servir, en vez de usar su mano para solucionar los problemas que no tienen solución, sin un precio elevado de sus arcas o más bien deudas, a los señores o al cada vez más reacio banco hierro.

En un movimiento fluido de su brazo digno de un espadachín por su rapidez y exactitud, Tyrion ya tiene su copa entre su mano, con el jugo fermentado de una fruta, de calidad dudosa. Se lamenta que no sea de Dorne, con su exquisitas frutas para crear el mejor vino de poniente o del mundo conocido, por El, al menos.

Los problemas de comercio con Dorne de sus productos como la seda, vinos, especias y otros lujos, es la fachada de un descontento menos trivial que los ricos vinos y más del descontento de un reino con su monarca "elegido". Disuadir a los señores que el reino no es prospero; y que es más justos que los anteriores, es difícil, cuando hay ansias de ser libres como pájaros, y solo uno tiene sus alas libres de libertad, con independencia, sin la dependencia de la autonomía de una corona sureña, más sí de su ayudada. Cuando la necesidad apremia, la corona sureña de los seis reinos responde a su llamado como lo es un pájaro a sus crías. Y en estos tiempos, se hace cada vez más frecuente estas ayudas, con las sequías y las enfermedades negras que no se vieron por más de un siglo. Es el "trato entre lobos" o el "lobo favor" cómo lo llama el príncipe de Dorne, cada vez que pide más libertades a su reino para liberarse de la "corona protectora".

Otorgar la independencia al norte, no era sabio, sino estabas dispuesto a dar más independencia a los otros reinos, o algo similar. Distintos seria se le dieras libertades mayores, pero no la independencia absoluta de un reino autónomo. Como a los niños que piden un dulce y solo se le da un bocado pequeño para que estén contentos y dejen de chillar.

Independencia, una sola palabra que genera tantas cosas en los hombres y mujeres, desde la lealtad absoluta y ciega hasta las traiciones mezquinas y bien intencionadas por el ansia de poder.

Eso genera un precedente, aun peor, una chispa, que solo con un poco más de aire, se transforma en fuego que arderá ferozmente como el fuego de dragón. Se pregunta,… Que haría si fuera la mano de otro rey o… reina.

Mirar al pasado nunca fue bueno para lo ya hecho, pero siempre fue un buen consejero para tomar la mejor decisión. Lo hecho, hecho esta. No sabemos qué pasaría o tal vez sí. La duda es igual que la culpa, es un veneno lento y letal. Pero lo que si diría,… Y diría sin dudarlo "no es distinto como un padre y su primigenio. No se da la independencia a un hijo, si no sabes manejar la consecuencias y la inevitable independencia de los otros hijos. Solo causa dolor y rencor, siempre terminando en sufrimiento y venganza." Eso fue lo que pensó cuando se eligió a Bran el roto, o más bien, cuando El propuso a Bran El roto. Pero él nunca eligió o aconsejo el norte independiente. Ese no era su consejo, aunque sea una excusa pobre.

Es algo que ya solo lo puede decir sin voz, solo en su cabeza, solo pensarlo. Menos aún, con su Rey roto… ahora sabe que no es el mejor nombre para su Rey. No es realmente lo que es. Ironías de la vida, que el nombre que eligió no es lo que es. Lo eligió, porque era eso que veía sus ojos, y lo que los demás veían del joven Stark. Un niño invalido. Sus propias palabras resuenan, "usa tus debilidades como tu escudo, y que sea tu espada, que no sea una debilidad.". El niño Stark, era más que esa "debilidad", era mucho más. Más como Un disfraz para esconder la verdad de lo que es. Su conversación hace ya tantos años aquella noche de Invernaría antes de la guerra contra los no muertos, lo dejo bien en claro, sin embargo, vio algo que no vio en otros. La ambición,… aunque ahora duda, sí ese es la única piel de la ambición. EL solo conoce una, la que usualmente todos los reyes y reinas tienen,… poder. Ante el joven Stark, supo que estaba ante alguien inimaginable y nunca antes visto en el reino. Sin la ambición del poder mundano de los hombres. Debería ser el mejor rey de la historia de todos los tiempos de poniente y del mundo. Debería… pero todo es un juego de azar, de los dioses antiguos y nuevos.

Cuando la ahora reina del norte, se independizo, los otros Reinos quedan aturdidos presas de la incertidumbre. Cuando eres presa de la incertidumbre, solo pasa dos cosas; te transformas en jabalí que todo enviste, sin mirar nada con un solo objetivo, o eres como un búho mirando, con lo ojos saltones y grandes, contemplando y no haciendo nada. Búhos fueron, ahora despertó el jabalí sangriento e invistiendo.

El vino se acabó en algún momento, entre los pensamientos y recuerdos. Ni recuerda cuando puso sus labios en la copa ni el gusto que tenía cada trago de ese vino.

Cansado pero no perezoso, más allá del habitó, más como un instinto, su mano vuela a la jarra que está sobre la mesa. Es la misma mesa… que hubo antes, que vio a otros reyes y otros consejos. Consejos que también sirvió. Ya no sabe si eso es bueno o malo. Servir a más de un rey… reina, y todos fueron tiranos o defectuosos. Algunos más que otros, pero quien no es en algún momento defectuoso incluso injusto. Lo que los hacen ser tirano, es el poder.

Si todos tuviéramos poder, seriamos tiranos, y seguramente más de una vez.

La historia ya está escrita y la tinta ya está seca, no se puede cambiar. Aunque la duda está ahí. Tal vez, tiene más culpa de lo que quiere aceptar. Pero eludir ciertas verdades, ayuda a vivir. No es tan difícil, hacer de una mentira una verdad. Es cuestión de tiempo, repetición… y mucho vino, en su caso por lo menos.

El vino ya está en su posición listo para ser atacado, por labios finos y rojos del mismo néctar fermentado. La luz entra impetuosa, por la ventana del pequeño consejo. Ilumina todo lo que hace un instante estaba oscuro, todo lo que las nubes de lluvia y frió dejan pasar, rendidas al astro rey. La vista de esa ventana siempre le gusto, y no fue casual que este en esa dirección. No. Todo tiene un porque. Ver a la ciudad y a su gente, o algunos de su gente privilegiada.

" _La destrucción y la desgracia ayudan a unir a los pueblos. Donde antes había rencores y discordia ahora solo quedan ellos, solos para enfrentar la adversidad, pero no los únicos. Cuando no queda nada buscas ese algo. El dolor y la valentía de levantarse, lo hace pertenecer algo. Todo hombre quiere pertenecer a algo,… familia, amigos, lealtad y honor"._ Esas fueron las palabras de su Rey roto. Son buenas palabras, sino fuera, por el tono… seco, distante, poco emotivo. Y por la verdad cíclica y macabra, que resulta de la manipulación. Que todos los reyes y gobernantes poseen. Que cuando desconforma es déspota pero tiene sentido a los oídos que lo oyen, es la necesaria sensatez. La necesidad de un mal para hacer un bien mayor. Siempre y cuando estés en el lado correcto del camino, sino es así, solo sufres el mal para ese bien mayor.

Era su primera reunión hablando de la moral de la gente de desembarco del rey después de la destrucción. Como afectaría, a la gente y como ellos se levantarían. Paso con la larga noche, los improbables se unieron para defender el mundo. Aunque, no todos fueron y ese desaire se pagó con sangre de inocentes, antes y después de la larga noche. Hubo traiciones por parte de enemigos… aliados, amigos, consejeros, y amantes. Pero en el sur, entre la gente pequeña y sus nobles, había más incredibilidad de estos enemigos de cuentos de horrores para niños. Con el tiempo se aceptaron como leyendas… como lo fueron las historias en la época de los héroes o grandes nombres de casas y caballeros. Las consecuencias están ahí para verlos, solo que ven lo que está delante de sus narices, y no más.

Pese que solo unos perdieron más que otros. También se perdió la reina rompedora de cadenas, para ser la reina de las cenizas.

El ciclo del llamado del dolor mutuo ayuda. Pero es el mismo… se ayudan, luchan por algo en común. Después llega la avaricia y el poder, para que algunos sufran y se perjudiquen por la riqueza o poder de otro. Una rueda que gira… y gira sin parar hasta llegue el más poderoso. Así fue la reconstrucción desembarco rey, para unos privilegiados y para otros desafortunados.

Reconstrucción parcial, solo para algunos. Arcas de oro vacía o lo que es lo mismo, repartidas entre unos pocos, y deudas sin pagar. Incluso siendo un Lannister a fallado a su casa, no solo por traiciones, asesinatos, sino también en nombre, "Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas". Pero es una mano, primero está el reino y su bienestar o lo que se acerque a ello, antes que el honor el nombre de su casa. Esos pensamientos atragantan en su cerebro, pero lo alivia y baja con un sorbo de vino.

Aun la luz del astro rey, del rey más antiguo, del mundo conocido y no conocidos por todos,… primeros hombre, de los Ándalos,… persiste en la sala del consejo.

Se ilumina más, dejando notar más brillantemente los cofres de plata y oro que guardan los papeles de deudas, de pagos y los cuervos de otros reinos. De cuentas de desembarco rey a nobles y no tan nobles. Eso sin contar, los pedidos de ayuda de otros reinos, por construcción, falta de alimentos por la sequía y las nuevas enfermedades que apesta poniente, además del pedido de ¨moneda de colaboración¨ de cada reino para la ayuda mutua. Que causo gran revuelo entre los no simpatizantes del norte, ya que este recibe igual o veces más ayuda que los propios seis reinos.

Aunque la sequía es apremiante, y los alimentos son escasos en el norte, el sur tiene problemas similares incluyendo los estragos de las últimas guerras. Que no se puede reconstruir con facilidad.

El maestro de moneda, no suelta moneda fácilmente sin garantía. Amenos que sea un burdel, ahí las monedas sale con más facilidad. Pero siendo justo, no la vierte sin medida del negocio. Bronn es buen negociante, pero no tan buen maestro de moneda para un pueblo. "como un sabio alguna vez dijo _…en los placeres de los hombres se encuentra más oro que en una mina, con más agrado, menos desorden y polvo"_ eso fue lo que le dijo Bronn cuando justificaba algún nuevo burdel o la ampliación de los mismos.

Definitivamente sus palabras siempre será su perdición. El hijo de puta de Bronn, sabe lo mucho que le gusta auto parafrasearse como referencia y la debilidad que tiene con sus dichos así mismo. El único problema, es que no hay tanta gente que pueda usar monedas para el placer… las usan, cuando la tiene, para llenar sus barrigas.

Con un suspiro, y la luminosidad adquirida, Tyiron contempla la nueva sala de consejo real. No es nuevo, es la misma, que otros consejos pasados con restauraciones leves. Retoque de estilos, decorados más sobrios. Donde hubo dorado y colores ardientes, hay colores grises y fríos. Con disgustó no puede evitar pensar que la influencia norteña llego también al decorado. Y no es la mejor característica de los norteños. Eso le duele en la vanidad del pequeño león viejo, las costumbres y los gustos son difíciles de olvidar, o dejar.

Pero lo interesante son las ventanas. Que tiene luz en todas las campanas del día, en distintas medidas de luz. Como ahora, el sol arriba en línea recta, entra la luz en las puertas posteriores de la sala, en el sector de la mesa donde están los consejeros y hay más oscuridad en la parte posterior y la cabecera del rey. Siempre hay menos luz ahí. Las puertas de entrada del Rey son las que menos saludada, El astro rey con su luz.

Ventanas que tiene una orientación hacia el oeste, donde reside el "pueblo" más conocidos como los llamados "moneda pequeña".

Su culo le da una punzada dolorosa. Estar sentado arreglando cosas, no es bueno para su pequeño culo. Ya le pondría salir ampollas. El dolor le recuerda a los pies cansados que una vez en una vieja vida tuvo, cuando fue un esclavo y una moneda costo su libertad.

Le gusta tener su cabeza entre sus hombros, es algo demasiado permanente para desprenderse de él. Le gusta su vida, aunque no valga un saco de oro, y sea solo una menda. Le gusta su vida... más bien le gusta vivir, como vive es otro cantar no muy alegre.

Por instinto de supervivencia de su culo, se levanta abruptamente. La silla se tambalea hacia atrás, hacia adelante. Con ganas de caer, como protesta de su movimiento inadvertido, o para acompañar su malestar. Pero se rinde a su rectitud vertical estable.

"Traicionera y vengativa silla" piensa Tyrion, ante el desaire y la poca empatía del inmueble a su estado de ánimo, la dichosa no cae, ni por honrar su culo dolorido.

Sin más, se mueve a la ventana, para ver, la ciudad. Las edificaciones se levantan, con grandeza, y esplendor. Se extiende a su campo visual a medida que avanza a la ventana. Los colores de la ciudad, la vida ahí reluce mejor y más con la luz del sol. Aunque siempre hay cuervos, no solo en los estándares. Vuelan tan libremente como en los bosques más antiguos. Como vigilantes alados, como lo fuero dragones en antaño. Tantos hay, como las huellas de mierda que dejan en la ciudad.

Su visión es buena, y glorificada por construcciones nuevas y mejores. Esa ventana, es como un cuadro, de una visión prospera, de una ciudad viva. Pero cuanto más se acerca, extiende a fuera la cabeza de ese cuadro viviente y bello… voltea a la derecha, donde están las puertas de desembarco del rey con su puerto, su entrada. Ves la grandeza, de la destrucción.

Si es sincero consigo mismo, también ve la construcción que hizo su "mano", la desigualdad y la pobreza. Pues esa falta, no la causa la destrucción, sino la construcción para unos y para el reino.

Su mano sostiene el vino, que nunca dejo ni derramo ninguna gota, más que las que llega a su boca y garganta. Su mirada vuelve al cuadro más lindo y vistoso. Con un simple retroceso de su cabeza y rotándola hacia el frente.

Si tus ojos no llegan a ver y la ignorancia es cómplice, no existe. Lo que sí existe y debe prestar atención es este nuevo mundo y sus creaciones. Puede que no sea un nuevo mundo, es el mismo que el de antes. Solo nuevos actores en el gran juego y sus nuevas creaciones.

Creaciones que como tal, como las hechas por los dioses, no se saben que son, hasta que hacen las cosas que no deben de ser o hacer. Tienes a los "moneda pequeña" que antes unos ojos son socios benefactores, beneficios y ante otros ojos son usureros, acreedores con otra caras no nobles, igual o peor que el anterior. Robando sus últimas monedas,… aunque sea una, Moneda pequeña.

Son los nuevos pudientes de la sociedad, los nuevos nobles sin títulos.

Se asociaron con las casas nobles, y se beneficiaron de la destrucción al igual que los nobles. Con la "des-construcción" provoco nuevos vínculos de comercio, además del control de la producción de los alimentos. Comprando a un precio los productos para manufacturar o los propios alimentos y vendiéndolo el doble incluso el triple de su precio a la gente común. Siendo el pueblo favorecido, el que abusa de su igual que es más vulnerable.

Tyrion No puede evitar, ver la ironía. Aunque este fue un beneficio para las arcas de la corte y nobles del reino, tiene su coste en la gente pequeña. Siente otra traición que se hizo así mismo. Acepto ser la mano para ayudar y beneficiar a la gente verdadera, pequeña e indefensa. Pero no fue la primera vez que se traiciono a sí mismo. Su historia no lo puede negar, solo lo confirmar.

Este dilema es algo que ya vivió,… en Meereen. Que le diría su antigua reina, ante estos acontecimientos…NO, mejor no ir por ahí, ella es la causante de todo este problema que ahora tiene que solucionar. Es más simple pensar así. Es más fácil vivir así. Simple…Buenos y malos, Villanos y héroes. Olvidar que hay una niebla extensa entre ellos y que muchas veces no sabes de qué lado estas parado. La actual mano de Rey, espera estar en el lado correcto. Ya se equivocó mucho su elección, por una vida.

Tenemos un rey que ve más allá de sus ojos. Más allá de su cuerpo. Lo que ves, no es lo mismo de lo que decides hacer. Es lo que determina si eres un buen gobernante o un mal gobernante. Son la decisiones,…las duras, buenas, malas, cuestionables y las que afectan a unos y no otros,… las que matan, las que dan vida,… Decisiones, es lo que hace un Rey y un reino lo que es.

El propio rey, fue posponiendo construcciones en sectores más carentes, para "equilibrar" a los señores y nobles, con el pretexto de que al final ellos serán parte de la construcción. Esas palabras, nacían huecas desde el momento que su Rey la dijo. Pero fue la Fe incuestionable a su Rey, la que mantuvo su esperanza. De un rey y de alguien que lo ve todo, con la mejor historia que contar de ayer, hoy y mañana.

Que esa promesa del alba más luminosa y prospera de la era del hombre, solo, quedo entre nieblas densas oscuras con una tenue luz.

Solo marco más desigualdad, con los nuevos "moneda pequeña" en él juego del tablero. Estaba condenada, pero su deseo de que funcione, le nublo el juicio, como la bella de la feminidad le nublaba la mente. Sí, hay un equilibrio, pero todo tiene un costo. Se paga de alguna forma y tal vez, su costo sea mayor de lo imaginable, como un viejo león Lannister lo sabe.

Hay veces que él mismo duda de su propia inteligencia, o tal vez, no, él está aquí y vivo. Es mucho más de lo que puede decir de algún miembro de su familia o realeza qué sirvió. Ninguno está ahora para levantar su voz.

Si algo sabe la mano del rey, de la nobleza, es que no ve los que está debajo de su nariz. No le importa la gente pequeña, algo que su actual monarca, comprende y usa, de una manera… distinta. Muy distinto a los anteriores monarca que sirvió. No hay peor amigo, que aquel que vivió en la misma mierda y que ahora tiene poder.

El poder hace olvidar a la gente, lo que era, con los lujos del presente. Ese juego de poder, entre "los iguales" del pueblo, hace que mantengan un equilibrio. También las barrigas vacías, deja vacías las mentes. Y si las mentes que están vacías son más fáciles de usar, guiar…y manipular.

Cuando ese vacío está en casi todo y no hay una perspectiva de algo mejor. Implorar por algo que no puedes tocar o ver, para que te ayude y llene lo que tus propias manos no puede llenar.

Son en eso huecos vacío donde nace la FE, al dios o dioses. Y eh aquí el otro gran problema, la Fe de un dios o dioses ¿Qué dioses seguir? ¿Qué religión seguir?... la ciudadela establece y exige a los siete. Ya las tensiones son demasiadas tensas con nuestro actual maestre no aceptado por el cónclave. Mandando un joven novicio supervisor. Que es una forma de insulto. Más cuando el chico puede saber más que el futuro Archimaestre del rey.

Dioses… y más dioses… R'hllor, dioses antiguos, los siete… Un rey que es devoto a los dioses antiguos, peor aún, es casi un representante del mismo. Mantener esto en secreto fue vital, por las implicaciones que podría tener con las otras religiones. Una guerra entre religiones, es igual o incluso peor que una guerra entre reyes disputando un trono. Tal vez,… ya hay una guerra entre los dioses y sus devotos. Cuervos… negros… ahora cuervos blancos… Muchas cosas y ninguna ayudan a solucionar el problema que tiene.

Varys ya lo decía "cuando lo sabe más de 8 personas, no es un secretó, es información" y como tal esa información se escapó, como un pajarito. Y surgieron los "cuervos blancos" actúan contra la corona en cierta forma en la oscuridad hasta ahora. Pero los últimos eventos cambio todo.

Dioses. Son una condena para la mano de un rey. Mucho dolor de cabeza para un solo pensamiento. Previendo más dolores de cabeza delego al maestre Sam esta investigación. Que son los cuervos blancos, y si son de los siete, parece algo más grande que eso. Solo espera que no.

Tyrion no puede dejar de pensar en su amigo Varys. El sí sabría qué hacer, o por lo menos tendría una charla decente. En esta corte no hay nada decente para una buena charla sagas e inteligente. Entre un rey poco expresivo y enigmático, que sus palabras son contadas o muy precisas en información, que hace un adulto mearse como un niño descubierto por alguna travesura. Entre los otros del consejo… por el honor, y otros con bajeza de su nobleza de una espada vendida. Sus opciones, son más bien, casi nulas. A veces, la única charla decente en rapidez y lucidez ingeniosa, es con de Sir Davos. Pero desde los eventos Bastión de tormenta, y el ataque de los Dothraki desertores del Khalasar, a sus tierras y a los señores subordinados además de la supuesta participación de Dorne en estos eventos. Sumado a que algunas de las casas nobles ahora dejaron de seguir al joven señor Baratheon. Más por sus orígenes de cuna bastarda, pero usando el pretexto, de la falta o no tan buen desempeño de acción efectiva ante la horda extranjera, de los seguidores de la ¨ex puta reina de las cenizas¨. El viejo contrabandista, No es el mismo hombre. Ese chico bastardo Baratheon es como un hijo para él. Ser Davos, tiene una debilidad por los bastardos. Ya la tenía con ex rey del norte. Que aún se sigue culpando, por no hacer nada, aunque fuera por el bien del reino y la paz. Cansa tener alguien con tan buen sentido del honor y crítico de sí mismo, y de sus acciones. La mano del rey, es su opuesto. No se critica, trata de ignorar esas acciones. Usado el vino, aunque sea el peor de todos los tiempos de algún reino conocido, para lograrlo.

Desde que empezó el reino de bran el roto, fue conflictivo, por ser algo "nuevo" pero prometedor. El tiempo es la condena y la sentencia de todo, aunque sea con buenas intenciones.

Son más de ocho años, casi nueve y parece que avanza como una tortuga con lo hueso de un anciano que no tiene más energía, hacia un mundo mejor que el que recibimos. Aunque la mano de los "señores" de cualquier estirpe, sus intereses y poderes ayudaron a sus propios bolsillos, más que al mañana nuevo y próspero. Eso es un hecho. Más de lo mismo, distintos nombres.

El vino ya le sabe a vinagre con un toque de dulce extraño metálico. Siempre sucede después de un tiempo de tomarlo, o puede que sea sus pensamientos y problemas vertidos a su copa de vino. Aunque lo gire para sacar su mejor olor… solo lo empeora. Detesta esto. El humor siempre le cambia…al estado "el enano agrio".

Y son unos pasos los que despierta finalmente, "el enano agrio".

-¿Solo tenemos este vino, con sabor de un vinagre dulce?- no puede evitar decir en voz alta, su problema actual al ¨el enano agrio¨, pero no olvidando el tono burlón que produce cualquier alcohol ya sea bueno o malo.

-¿Mi señor?- lo mira, con cara desconcierto. Es una sirvienta nueva, por lo menos, en el salón de consejo. Aunque era habitual, que sirviera en las "reuniones" con el señor de la moneda, y sus… invitadas.

-¿No hay vino Dorniense?- dice Tyrion con la obvia aclaración, aunque no es tan necesaria, ya que la sirvienta sabe de su debilidad. Pero lo dice igual, solo para saborear, la palabra de algo tan esquicito en su lengua, más no en su paladar. Y solo se puede lamentar, con su cara agria, de igual gusto que su copa tiene ahora.

-No, mi señor- dice la sirvienta un poco, avergonzada con un leve de reproche

-La última botellas que quedaban,… terminaron,… con lord Bronn y sus… Señoras invitadas- continúa dice la sirvienta, Haciendo énfasis en la falsedad nobleza "lady", pues una puta es igual, incluso menos que una sirvienta.

-Bien, los dioses, hoy no me sonríen. Solo queda, lo que tenemos - ya no sabe, si se refiere al vino, o al reino, tal vez son ambos. Ambos son importantes ante los ojos de la mano. No hay mejor manera de saber que las cosas no van bien, cuando los pequeños placeres y las cosas mínimas e insignificantes y necesarias, escasean. Las grandes cosas, los reinos, se tambalean, caen con insignificante cosa o no, tal vez seamos una silla que cae en rectitud.

Con un crujido, que retumba en su cráneo, provocado por la activa sirvienta en su infame ruidoso levantando y ordenado las cosas. Finalmente, esa actividad monstruosa que levantaría a un muerto o muchos muertos, se traslada fuera de la cámara consejo. Pero queda una punzada de dolor, en su gran cabeza.

Le recuerda que Aún tiene que ordenar todo, para la reunión con los nobles de los seis reinos, y la reina del norte. Una reunión, urgente, que ni la mano sabe de qué trata con exactitud. El Pretexto para esta reunión es Cuestiones imperativas, para los reinos y por ende para poniente. Cuando pidió más aclaración a su rey, como buena mano debe de exigir, El rey solo le dijo _"Algo inesperado surgió, algo que cambiara todo. No sé, si para bien o para mal. Pero lo cambiara. Depende como, juguemos este juego"_ esas palabras, se escuchan incorrectas. Suena mucho, al gran juego de tronos, algo que pensó que no jugaría de nuevo. Pero tampoco pensaba que nos enfrentaríamos estos locos, al estilo de las arpías pero con forma de cuervos… blanco.

Tyrion, empieza a masajear su cabeza, previendo que volverá otra punzada de dolor más fuerte que la anterior.

Un problema a la vez. Primero está la reunión "imperativa". Ya le pidió a Sam, que se encargue de la investigación de estas versión de arpías de cuervos, en desembarco del rey.

Pero aún le queda unas horas, para reponerse. Unas horas que usaría sabiamente.

Otra punzada en La cabeza. Le duele,… por los problemas. Pero el estado del vino, también es uno más de sus problemas. Como dijo un hombre sabio,...-" _la mejor manera de volver a los pies, es dejar reposar la cabeza en las faldas de una mujer dispuesta."_ Y él sabe dónde hay. Uno de sus disfrutes culposos, pues esas monedas no debieron verterse ahí más de lo necesario. Desembarco del rey, no es la casa de los placeres, pero no tiene tanto que envidiarle ahora, en las manos de Bronn.

* * *

_Pisando la tierra de los primeros hombres, de los_ _Ándalos_ _y_ _tierras más lejanas, con magia más antigua desde de oeste al este, del norte al sur._

_En la luz de los hombres estuviste. Ahora debes llegar al fuego. Debes arden por dentro. Dolor será tu hermana, No más la sangre de dragón, se El fuego dragón._

_Pasar bajo la sombra, para llegar a la luz del fuego dragón._

_Toca la sombra del otro y llega a la luz del fuego eterno de Nerys._

Solo se escucha voces, de una sola voz. Como un canto o un arpa, que alterna en tono o cuerda con cada frase.

Una canción, de una voz de antigua mágica, en un mundo quebrado.

**MAESTRE DE CORONA.**

-Corvus corax vaio. Cuervos blancos que son un tipo especial, se caracteriza por su plumaje blanco. No es un cuervo alvino, sino otra especie distinta a la común. Ojos color negro. Son más inteligentes que sus primos negros y también de mayor tamaño. Se utiliza en la ciudadela para enviar mensajes importantes para otros Maestres de poniente. Normalmente son enviados cuando hay un cambio de estación y…

El cuarto de estudio de Sam, siempre fueron austero. Desde que era un niño la forma austera era su condición, su padre no le daba mucho. No era raro, ya que lo odiaba y era la deshonra para su familia, según su progenitor.

La decoración ideal para él, siempre fue los libros. Sam se imaginaba, que cualquier estudio de gran maestre estaba llenos de libros. No debía ser la excepción por más excepcional que fuera su condición.

Pero este cuarto de estudio, no era común, no era un estudio de gran maestre común. No de la formas anteriores, antes de las cenizas. Ya que su condición no era la común. Estaba bien decorado, pero no lujoso. Como bien recalco Tyrion con cierto desdén, "una decoración norteña".

Solo tenía dos escritorios, uno grande en el medio y uno pequeños en una de las esquinas que daba a la puerta. Ambos elaborados con la madera de uno de los árboles de corazón, que fueron trasladados desde el norte. Eran arboles ya crecidos, de tamaño medio. Que un hombre de altura promedio con sus brazos bien extendidos, podía abrazar al particular y aterrador árbol con su cara sangrienta tallada.

Llegaron al Desembarco del Rey para ser trasplantados en los jardines antes conocidos como de Aegon, y ahora llamados "corazón de los dioses". Duro más que los otros, pero se secó igual que los otros. Fue el último en perecer en tierra sureñas.

Y fue el regalo de su rey para con él. Su preciosa e invaluable madera, ahora es un objeto hermosamente inerte y muerto. Tallada en las patas de sus escritorios con formas de ramas de árbol desde el suelo hasta llegar a la mesa, terminando en las ramas con un cuervo mirando. Lo que antes corría sabía en su interior, tan viva como la sangre, ahora es un hermoso mueble seco de vida.

Hasta el día de hoy, Sam no entiende porque se secaron los árboles tan particulares con sus caras aterradoras de ojos sangrando, o porque su rey insistió en traerlos a la capital.

Se eligieron esos especímenes, ya que su tamaño era transportable y sus raíces llegaban a un largo alcance, más que el promedio de un árbol común. Esas raíces se cortaron, pero las raíces que eran más cortas que no llegaban a dos metros no se cortaron. Con esas raíces el árbol de corazón florecería o eso dijo su rey. Pero hasta ahora, no funciono.

" _La sangre de la sabia es la clave,… la sangre"_ esa fueron las palabras de su Rey, sin otra explicación, como si fuera la clave de todo. Pero Sam no entendía esas ¨claves¨, pero a menudo no entendía a su Rey.

Toda la investigación que realizo desemboco en lo mismo. Los arboles de corazón, no se reproducen como los otros árboles; usando sus semillas y el fruto de otro árbol para poder unirse. Para luego ser llevadas por el viento llegando a sentar en la tierra, para finalmente echar raíces y florecer. No. El árbol de corazón tenía sus propias formas particulares de ser, como lo es su Rey.

Las paredes del estudio eran bibliotecas, que albergaba libros que trajo desde su familia, pero que no era tan ¨importantes¨. Los libros ¨importantes¨ son de la ciudadela. Los robados y los entregados legítimamente por la ciudadela para tal particular situación. Todos están en este momento sobre la mesa más grande en el centro de la habitación. Junto con los dos únicos seres vivientes que la habitaban, no libros, no ex árboles de corazón convertidos en hermosos escritorios.

-Creo que eso es suficiente, no es nada que no sepa, Nest. De hecho, eso lo sabe cualquiera, que no sea maestre. - dice Sam el ahora maestre del rey con fastidio.

El, Consejero real. Un Importante integrante de la corona… Pero no es así, ante los ojos de los maestres y el cónclave de la ciudadela. En parte sabe que no puede culparos, solo estuvo tres meses en la ciudadela para su capacitación. Es más como un suspiro, que una vida respirando en dedicación al estudio como lo haría un maestre común. Los estudios de maestre son más extendidos, que unos escuálidos tres meses. Mínimo un año para saber lo básico, en todas las ramas, además de preparaciones en los ámbitos de jerarquía y política de los maestre. Como bien sabia, eso incluía las letrinas. Algo muy importante, para los maestres, recordaba Sam con ironía. Fue lo único que aprendió en esos únicos tres meses. Limpiar mierda de maestre es algo de suma importante. Ahora tiene que lidiar con otra clase de sus mierdas, que son menos nauseabundos pero igualmente desagradables. Prefiere la mierda creada por sus cuerpos, son más fáciles de manejar.

Cualquiera puede ser maestre a cualquier edad. Generalmente los que empezaban de más jóvenes son los que llegaban más lejos. Poseen cargos importantes en el conclave, que elegirían entre sus miembros al Gran maestre. A menos que seas una mujer, simplemente no la aceptan. No hay mujeres maestres. Su naturaleza fémina no le permitía tener las capacidades intelectuales para ser un maestre, según la ciudadela.

Sam es un Maestre, por pedido del Rey de los seis reinos.

Su rey, Bran el quebrado, no acepto a un gran maestre elegido en la ciudadela por el cónclave, para ser El guía de Sam para sus estudios. Para enseñar lo básico del arte del maestre, para luego ser Archimaestre, y por ende ser el consejero aceptable para un rey de los seis reinos.

Puede que sus intenciones fuera más que una sustitución de enseñanza supervisada de un gran maestre elegido sobre Sam. Más bien, podría ser Alguien que controlara a dicho maestre sin título ni estudio como Sam. Fuera el titiritero con su títere del maestre elegido del rey, ejerciendo el poder. Así la ciudadela no dejaría su real influencia, sobre el Rey.

Un real consejero de un rey de los reinos y no una simple oveja negra entre los maestres.

Pero nuestro rey es más listo y dejo bien establecido que ningún gran maestre sería, el supervisor. Podría ser un Archimaestre importante de la ciudadela, pero no un gran maestre.

Pero como todo cambio genera incomodidad y resiliencia.

La ciudadela, envió alguien; pero ese alguien, también era un mensaje para su Rey y sobre todo para el propio maestre del rey.

Por lo tanto, enviaron a Nest, que es un "bastardo de Vela".

La denominación viene acuñada más por las velas de cera, que suelen usar los maestres para estudiar o más bien para hacer los trabajos "menos dignos" que los importantes maestres no realizarían. Qué llevan horas y horas de dedos machados de tinta y muñecas cansadas de copia tras copia, de escritura de palabras de frases interminables de temas simples y banales.

En una forma más romántica la ¨vela¨ se refiere a la vela de vidrios. Que arden como una luz fuerte y desagradable, que son eternas o eso parece. Son de un origen muy antiguas. Una llego a la ciudadela desde Valyria. Esa luz es la que ilumina la ciudadela, con su faro. Es un símbolo conocimiento.

Y por "bastardo", puede ser bebes nacidos en la ciudadela. Por mujeres de servicio de la propia ciudadela, que por susurros se sabe él progenitor. Pero jamás se dice, pues es algo que no existe. Si se ignora, es porque no es un problema. Si no se observa, es porque no hay algo que sustente esa idea. Entonces no existe el problema. El estudio de la ciencia es la observación, se necesita un observador para que sea real. Según los métodos de los maestres. Pero más comúnmente se entiende, y se usa ese terminó con alguien de baja cuna, no noble, o alguien que está por fuera de la ciudad o del continente de poniente. No muchos o rara vez llegan a ser Archimaestre, y mucho menos ser integrante cónclave, menos aún en soñar ser un Gran maestre.

Nest no es de poniente. Tiene piel oliva, pero con la falta de sol atenúa ese color algo más claro. Por eso su color no decanta tanto en poniente. Aunque tiene un peculiar y singular diferencia de color en su cuello que es más clara, casi blanca. Se extiende desde la nuez hacia abajo. Desde esa altura del cuello le rodea toda la longitud una banda muy precisa y recta. Es como si nunca le hubiera dado el sol, a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo… que no tapa su túnica. Por lo general tiene siempre un pañuelo en su cuello, como protegiendo su garganta por el frío, o tal vez, ocultando esa diferencia de pigmentación. Nunca le prestó atención más de lo necesario. Pero Cuando esta al sol, su piel se oscurece casi naturalmente. Como una segunda naturaleza, al igual que las pupilas que se achican cuando la luz reclama su presencia con su impetuosa blancura, después de haber estado en la oscuridad. Sus ojos son verdes muy claros, como el mar de verano.

Es alguien exótico, para que sea de poniente. Por alguna extraña razón se sabe camufla, pasa desapercibido. De hecho su apariencia, al maestre de rey le impacto más porque sabe que es un "bastardo de vela" y sus orígenes terrarios. Pero después de un tiempo deja de notarlo. Su presencia se nota por casos puntuales. No es uno más, pero no es un extraño del todo.

No causa efecto de alarma su apariencia. Como un camaleón, cambia y se mimetiza con él ambiente. Es como parte de una pared, a veces de muebles, otra de adoquines o calles. Es Parte del entorno, hasta que se mueve solo para verlo ahí, habitualmente emerge por una solicitud o llamado. Tampoco sería la primera vez, que Sam este en una habitación con la certeza que está solo, para que después sobresalte por un ruido de pasos, o su llamado de título en su voz, con el fin de servir a su propósitos/estudios del día.

El chico tendrá casi 20 años, estuvo en la ciudadela por unos 3 años. Nunca habla de donde es. Siempre cuenta historias y anécdotas de la ciudadela. Como si sus origines empezara en los estudios de maestre, o tal vez, oculte su origen por alguna razón. Puede que allá deshonrara a su familia, Sam sabe lo que es eso…o puede que el término de bastardo sea más acertado y referencial en su caso.

Aun es cerrado de quién es realmente, tal vez no le interesa,… pero, entre tanto problemas, el maestro del rey no necesita agregar otro posible "problema".

Siempre tiene Anécdotas, y mucha información, demasiada información. Parece una esponja absorbiendo todo lo que se le dice o lee.

No lo puede culpar. No fue el mejor anfitrión y si es honesto consigo mismo, no fue malo pero no fue bueno, no como su antiguo Sam. Ese Sam murió o parte de él murió. Primero en la larga noche, otra parte cuando se puso la cadena, aunque no sea las cadenas aprobadas de Archimaestre por la ciudadela. Su túnica blanca quería representar algo nuevo, algo distinto a la ciudadela, algo mejor. Ahora se da cuenta de lo pretencioso que fue.

Si bien los maestres de la ciudadela no eran los mejores. Y Su memoria siempre fue muy buena. No olvida, cuando ellos no hicieron caso de los caminantes blancos. Lo desmintieron, como locuras.

También es real, que sus estudios lo prepara para muchas cosas además de cómo ser un maestre, y la especialidad de Archimaestre. Y es que ser consejero para un gobernante abarca muchas cosas, además de la especialidad de Archimaestre. La suya era las artes de la curación. Aunque le gusta muchas otras áreas, por ejemplo la historia de los hombres y los mitos y leyendas. Pero no tiene tiempo, incluso para su propia especialidad. Entre los deberes del consejo, y su propia familia, solo le queda unas horas para dormir. Tener mujer e hijos no le deja mucho tiempo, puede entender el supuesto voto de castidad, más no así el placer. La familia es otra cosa, aunque si es un gran placer tenerla.

Nest prosigue con otro libro, que tiene a su costado. Los libros que enviaron desde la ciudadela, por su pedido. Más bien por el pedido de la corana. Pensaba que no iban enviar nada, ya que las enemistades y tensiones eran muy grandes. Pero El rey mismo mando un cuervo directamente al gran maestre que fue elegido en la ciudadela. El contenido de ese mensaje hizo que el gran maestre cooperara incondicionalmente. Nunca nadie supo que escribió el Rey en ese cuervo para que el gran maestre de la ciudadela, cooperara sin chistar. Ni siquiera la mano de rey fue informado del contenido. Sea lo que sea… debió ser muy impactante. Los viejos maestres tercos no dejan de ser tercos, a menos que allá algo "que no sea real"… sea muy real.

Para apaciguar estas aguas de tempestad, se declaró que abra un gran maestre en la ciudadela. Fue la primera vez en siglos que no abra un gran maestre elegido por el cónclave como consejero del rey. Pero las ramas de poder hay que atenuar.

Crearon el "maestre de corona", ese sería su título ante la corte, demás representantes y funciones. Sería supervisado por el gran maestre de la ciudadela en papeles pero no incondicionalmente, Sam tendría su propia autonomía. Todo gracias al Rey.

Sin embargo, enviarían alguien para ser parte de los estudios de maestres de corona. No era un buen trato, para el poder de la ciudadela, comparado al que tenían antes de los eventos del desembarco del rey, con la reina de las cenizas. Ahora era más diezmado, su poder. Eso implicaba menos influencia sobre los seis reinos y él norte.

Las aguas se calmaron, en apariencia, pero ¿cuándo estuvo realmente calmo? Aunque la ciudadela es neutral, siempre ejerció un poder silencioso. Bien se dice "el conocimiento es la espada del poder", ¿quién tiene más conocimiento que la ciudadela? … su Rey. Lo ve todo, o casi todo.

Pero eso no impedía tener sus rebeldías, ante El y su rey.

Mandaron libros, pero solo información básica. El ser "no especifico" es su pretexto favorito. Aunque técnicamente es cierto, si no se usa el sentido común. Dejaron ese sentido con mucha conciencia en ello.

Es un juego. El juego de poder. Como lo es o era el juego de trono. "El poder siempre implica un juego" le dijo Tyrion en una de sus tantas charlas por el conflicto entre el cónclave y el gran maestre de ciudadela. Y eso Sam no lo entendía. No al principio, pero si al final.

Es un hombre de letras de conocimiento, no un político. Ahora debía ser ambas, y no sabía cómo enfrentarlo. Es más complicado que los caminantes blancos.

Pero con los años llega la experiencia, se aprende a entender el juego del poder. No será el mejor jugador, pero sabe a qué está jugando, y eso es una gran ventaja.

Necesitaron dos años casi tres, para aclarar el tema de control del gran maestre en la ciudadela y el maestre de la corona. La supresión y contactos entre los maestres jerárquicos. No fue fácil, ni lo es aún.

Después llego el tema del aprendizaje y como seria. Con un maestre o un aprendiz de maestre. Y enviaron al "bastardo de vela" como una forma de insulto. Al Sam de antes, este acto, no le afectaría, incluso al contrario. Pero al Sam de ahora, al maestre de corona, le cayó como un agua de balde frío o puro de estiércol, no digno para sus cadenas y su título de maestre de la corona.

Lo entendió, pero fue un trago amargo. Que solo pudo bajar con un buen vino Dorniense, y una brillante borrachera. Según la mano rey, emborracharse es un arte, sino lo fuera, todos serian borrachos. Quería refutar esa sentencia, porque una borrachera necesita más monedas que una comida muy apreciada por él pequeño pueblo. Pero El juicio se nubla, con el vino. Entendió por fin a lo que se refería la mano con en el arte de la borrachera. Fue ahí, que supo que no quería emborracharse, pero si le tomo el gusto al vino… al buen vino… y al nublar un poco el juicio.

-¿La Quiromancia tiene algo que ver con los cuervos blancos?- dice Nest, interrumpiendo sus meditaciones.

Pensar en "cuervos" solo hizo recordar a su hermano cuervo, a su amigo, al hermano que siempre quiso tener, Jon. Al legítimo rey de los siete reinos,… seis reinos.

Aunque ahora, la herencia no es más así, no en todo. Pero la nobleza pensaba lo contrario, sobre todo aquellos que no estuvieron en la reunión en que se eligió al rey Bran el quebrado. Más cuando se supo que Jon fue el legítimo heredero al trono y mato a la "reina de la cenizas". Gano simpatía de algunos nobles, y antipatía en otros.

Aunque siempre fue un rumor una leyenda y no una absoluta verdad. Nadie lo confirmo.

Esos mensajes que envió Varys antes de morir, de que " _Daenerys taergaryen no era legítima al trono, sino que era Aegon Taergaryen, el rey es del norte"_. Esa afirmación Causo confusión.

Varys, hizo una tela araña sin marcar tanto quien era o que era Jon realmente. Solo se reafirmaría si alguien apoyara, y reclamara como legitimo rey a Jon o más bien Aegon Taergaryn. Nadie lo hizo, después de los eventos del desembarco del rey.

No, cuando había un ejército con un número importante, que podría causar más estragos y derramar más sangre, incluso ganar todo. Unido al hecho, que el rey de norte era un bastardo y no sé llamaba Aegon. Quedo más como una leyenda que una verdad, poco a poco fue cayendo al olvido.

La sentencia de Jon ayudo a calmar a los ejércitos de la reina de la ceniza, y los reclamos de herencia legítima. No fue justo, para Jon. No hizo nada, para cambiarlo.

Solo lo volvió a ver una vez. Cuando Sam volvió al norte a buscar su familia, y también por el pedido de su nuevo Rey para ver los arboles de corazón más apto para llevar a desembarco rey. Salió antes que Jon, mucho antes que Jon cumpla su sentencia de tomar el negro. Jon llegaba al norte y el partía al sur. Lo abrazo sin palabras. Le Respondió el abrazo. Pero sus ojos ya no había chispa de propósito, ni alma. Siempre sospecho que la reina de ceniza y Jon tuvieron algo más, que una simple alianza para salvar a todo el reino y el mundo de los muertos. Su orgullo y dolor lo cegó, y no hizo nada para ayudar, más bien lo contrario. En ese momento lo supo.

Maldijo a los dioses por el destino de su hermano, incluso, de la reina que tanto odiaba por haber matado a su padre y hermano. No mediaron casi palabras, solo una mirada. Solo pudo decir "lo siento", no sabe si fue por él y su revelación e insistencia de que el debería ser el rey o él era el mejor rey, o por Jon, o por el amor perdido. Ya no sabe nada, y eso no es algo tan bueno para un maestre de corona.

Pero el siguió al sur, y Jon siguió al norte.

-Oooj, capitulo 99 articulo 9 de quiromancia y masajes para cuervos. Oooj Interesante, los cuervos sufren de contracturas, las vértebras de la cabeza que causa una desorientación para su destino de viaje. Siendo menos efectivos en tiempos y demorando más de lo estimado, por días incluso semanas. Al igual, que las alas…- su tutor o consejero bastardo de vela, se detiene de leer, pasa unas páginas, con una lectura rápida. Siempre suele detenerse cuando encuentra algo con un…

-Oooj!… ¿hay un masaje?!... Usar aceite de coco, y no de maíz, porque puede causar que el cuervo picote la manos de quien lo aplique. Incluso su propias alas si se aplica cerca de la zona… no aplicar cerca de las cintura para abajo del maestre que aplique dicho aceite, ya que el cuervo puede picar el…-

-NEST!- dice Sam con un tono más que fuerte y contundente. El joven bastardo de vela sube automáticamente su cabeza mirando al maestre de corona. Listo para responder, pero Sam el gran maestre de corona no le da chances de decir algo, simplemente continua.

-Podrías leer en silencio por un momento.- Con cada dato tonto sin sentido, lo inerva más y más. Pero la cara de su joven supervisor de vela, revela su gran exabrupto verbal. Se avergüenza de sí mismo, él es un ejemplo o debería ser un ejemplo de rectitud y calma. Así que agrega un -…gracias -

Nest toma el regaño en silencio calmo y vuelve su vista a las páginas de su libro de cuervos y contracturas. EL solo finge tomar un libro para leer también. Pero solo lleva su mente no a la lectura sino a los problemas de estos "cuervos blancos".

En que están pensando los maestros, con los cuervos y sus tontos masajes de cuello. Que tiene que ver con los "cuervos blancos" que es una organización o secta o lo que sea; que están haciendo estragos. Ahora con muertos. Por ahora, en la "pequeña monedas", y noble de baja cuna, por fortuna. Si fuera un noble de alta cuna, sería un desastre. Pero son muertes al fin.

Antes se limitaba a sabotear ciertos comercios o barcos con las riquezas que sacaban de los "impuestos pequeño". Tal vez incluso atacaron a la población de ese sector de gente pequeña que disminuyó considerablemente. Pero bien puede ser la hambruna que causa muertes o el traslado a otros lugares de la ciudad, más próspero. Por lo menos con más posibilidades de comida. No se atreve a pensar en lo peor.

Los "Impuesto pequeños" eran pagos de la gente pequeña a la corona por intermediario, que era "moneda pequeña". Que se realizaba cada luna, con la pequeña moneda de cobre.

La destrucción que causo el dragón, fue bastante impactante en la economía de la ciudad. Además de los problemas que causaba tener una moneda tan lujosa, como una de plata, en una población que no tenía la barriga llena ni para sus hijos. Causaba más problema, que soluciones. Muchos robaban y la fundían y vendían el material, ya que la plata es valiosa. Ahora cualquiera de la gente pequeña que tenga una moneda de plata, son tratados como ladrones. Pues no podrían acceder a dicha moneda, con trabajos, sino mediante el robó. Los castigos variaban en un principio a trabajos, sin paga solo comida y agua, en la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Después, esos castigos cambiaron, cuando los calabozos estuvieron en condiciones. Su sentencia era ir al calabozo, o cortar una mano. Aunque la corona no apoya esta última, tampoco lo controla.

Ante la recomendación del maestro de moneda, que trajo una solución junto con un sector de la población, los ahora llamados "monedas pequeñas" los nuevos pudientes de la sociedad. Propusieron Crear una moneda exclusiva para el desembarco del rey. Y que el maestro de moneda, junto a los ahora llamado "moneda pequeña" administraría y crearían la manufactura de dicha moneda.

La solución era buena. Por lo menos en un principio.

La corona posee dos monedas. La moneda de plata con la insignia de un "cuervo alado" en una de sus caras, que representa a Rey Bran el quebrado. En la otra cara la palabra grabada de Poniente rodeando el ojo que todo lo ve, en el centro de la cara. Esta es la moneda oficial, para el comercio, en poniente y fuera del continente. Y la moneda para la gente del desembarco del rey es la moneda "piedra de cobre". Dicha moneda recibe este nombre por su elaboración. Ya que esta hechas con la manufacturación de escombros provocados por la reina de la cenizas y su dragón. Creando piedras cuadras del tamaño de dos falange. En unas de sus caras tiene una enchapada con cobre. En dicha cara se grabó la imagen que supuestamente representa al desembarco del rey. Pero en realidad, es más una representación a sus creadores "moneda pequeña". Dicha imagen es una copa que dentro de la misma hay un pez saliendo de la copa, con rosas al rededor. El significado del pez es el origen de la mayoría de la gente pequeña, que era mercaderes de puerto. La copa, es los nuevos comercios de placeres ósea la casa de putas, que bien representa al maestro de moneda. Y las rosas, es su nuevo estándar, ya que la mayoría de los comerciantes de la "moneda pequeña" tiene comercios de flores y perfumes, en la calle de los aromas. Ese es su modo de estatus social, no tan noble pero si rico.

Dos monedas dos realidades distintas, y sin embargo tan parecidas. Igual que siempre.

Con las monedas de "piedra de cobre" mucha gente común, hacia una suerte "colaboración" pagando para ayudar a construir, con la organización de "moneda pequeña". Al principio no era un problema, la gente lo hacía gustoso.

El dolor une a las personas, como bien dijo el Rey. Pero con el tiempo los "moneda pequeñas", lo que propusieron la idea y administraron, junto con el patrocinio/socio del maestro de moneda, cambiaron sus formas. Empezaron a exigir esas ¨colaboración¨ la hicieron una obligación. Que termino siendo un impuesto, que no era de exigencia por parte de la corona más sí parte de los pequeños nuevos ricos y su maestro de moneda.

Los administradores "moneda pequeña" Siempre tenía las bolsas llenas con monedas de piedra de cobre, dinero de todos los ciudadanos no pudientes. Ninguna moneda faltaba, aunque muertos de hambre estaban.

Se dice,… Pero Sam el maestro de corona bien sabe, que ahora hay gente comiendo piedras, porque no tiene nada que comer. Ya ni siquiera hay plantas en desembarco, por lo menos, no en el sector del gente común.

Eso era algo que le mortificaba. Se suponía que construiría un mundo mejor, cuidando a la gente. ¿Qué haría Jon, en esta situación?, Sam lo sabe muy bien…seguro no dejaría morir de hambre a nadie. El que obtuvo un puñal por su gente, murió por ellos, por salvarlos. Pero su hermano cuervo, no era un buen político, era un guerrero, honorable… un líder. Pero no un político.

Pensar en esto no le traería la solución de la economía y mucho menos contra esta facción, secta, o lo que sea que son estos "cuervos blancos"

Poco lo saben de los incidentes que causaron la muerte de algunos ¨moneda pequeña¨ y el noble de baja cuna. Solo saben El Rey, la mano, El y Ser Brienne de Tarth. Y eso unido, con la confesión de su Rey, que no los puede ver con claridad. Que el cuervo de tres ojos no lo puede ver, y si lo ve, no lo puede identificar que son, quienes son. Es una campana de advertencia para preocuparse por…

-Oooj- Ese no es el ruido de campanas de advertencia que imagino. Su querido supervisor, el bastardo de vela no se da cuenta que lo hace en voz alta. Sus ojos no salen del libro…

-Oooj-. Eso ya saca más pelo blanco de su cabello que los que ahora tiene. Cada "oooj" Son como gotas de un gotero que cae una tras otras, suavemente, con un ruido insistente y agotador.

-…Oooj

-NEst!"

-sí, maestre de corona- Nunca dijo maestre, siempre se refiere a él como maestre de corona. Fue algo gratamente extraño. Aunque Más extraño fue lo que pensó cuando se lo escucha. Una victoria, a lo que él es, y lo que no ven en la ciudadela. Él es maestre de corona, que aconseja al Rey de poniente de los seis reinos. Es respeto, aunque venga de un "bastardo de vela". Una pequeña victoria.

-¿te parece interesante, el masaje de cuello para los cuervos?

\- Fascinante.-dice El bastardo de vela con entusiasmo. Sam no puede evitar mover los ojos hacia arriba, esa es la segunda palabra favorita de Nest. El primer puesto, nadie lo saca con su Oooj

Nest se mueve de su asiento y cierra el libro, siempre marcando la hoja con una fina tira de cuero que habitualmente lleva enrollada en la muñeca derecha, cuando no lo usa para marcar hojas. Esta vez usa su cinta cuero. Sino, simplemente memoriza la página. Incluso lo recuerda por días, caca página de cada tomo que lee en la semana o semanas anteriores.

Nest Mira a su maestre de corona, y le da la información junto con su asombro, como siempre lo tiene acostumbrado -No sabía que los cuervos tuvieran problemas de cuello… aunque explica por qué hay ciertas demoras en los cuervos que cruzan en el valle, y los que van directo al norte. Ya que en el valle hay más viento cruzados del mar y de las propias montañas…

-entiendo, no lo había pensado-dice Sam, y no puede negar, que esto es una buena observación para tener en cuenta cuando envié mensajes a esos lados, y más si son urgentes.

\- Pero tiene algo de lógica, los cuervos vuelven más cansados e inquietos- replica Sam con otra observación con otra observación, al mejor estilo de maestres

-Sí. El maestre Walgrave, dijo que los cuervos tiene un agotamiento por la cantidad equivalente de cuánto tiempo volaron. Esa distancia se multiplica por dos y se resta al tiempo que tardaron. Y el dato será el promedio de descanso debe tener ese cuervo, para usarlo nuevamente.- Toma un momento para detenerse, como si buscara en su mente como un libro le da la información. Su cara se congela y sus ojos se fijan no viendo nada. Solo es un segundo y después sigue. - El resultado es en horas.

Hay veces que Sam realmente envidia a Nest. Sabe tanto y tan joven. Aunque sea un ¨bastardo de vela¨ se las ingenia para saber más, y sabe más. Es insaciable. Le recuerda lo que era El en su juventud, con la sed de conocimiento. Pero los recuerdos de una juventud y sus bienestares no es lo que les compete en este momento.

-Pero el descanso de cuervos, no contesta el problema de que son o quiénes son los ¨cuervos blancos¨- dice Sam ya cansado de dar vuelta al tema, una y otra vez. Sin la ayuda correcta. Sin los libros indicados.

-No creo que allá un libro que hable, específicamente, del problema que te tenemos con estos "cuervos blancos"- dice el bastardo de vela, moviendo los últimos tomos de libros, de crianza, aprendizaje y quiromancia de cuervos que la ciudadela les envió. Nest, no puede evitar agregar con ironía, la inconveniencia inexacta de los libros. -No literalmente, qué es o quiénes son estos hombres… o mujeres, estos cuervos blancos.

El término de "cuervo blancos" surgió por una razón. La más visible, es que en cada actividad dejan una pluma blanca de cuervo, y la otra por el casco o mascara que usan. La gente que logra verlos, que no son muchos, personas fortuitas, que pasaba en el momento y lugar equivocado. Los describen como seres de forma negra, con alguna mancha blanca, cuya cabeza está cubierta por una capucha, y de ella sobresale un pico largo y blanco con brillo de plata, como las monedas lustradas. Con dos grandes ojos negros que brillan en la oscuridad, en un tono del atardecer sangriento y luna roja.

Con las visiones del pasado y presente, del cuervo de tres ojos, de nuestro Rey, pudo ver que sí eran personas. Vestidas de cuero opaco y crudo, con vestidura de armadura de alguna clase blanca sobre el cuello o el abdomen. En su cabeza tiene una capucha. Usan una máscara puntiaguda con forma de pico curvo. Con partes de cuero blanco pero más de algún estilo cerámica o material brillante y poroso. Que extrañamente, reacciona a la luz. O eso fue lo que dijo el Rey Bran el roto. Pero lo llamativo era los ojos, que era de una piedra negra que variaba el tono de colores según la incidencia de la luz. Entre el rojo sangre y naranja de un atardecer. El rey no puede con su visión identificar la identidad de esos individuos. La forma de la máscara que cubre toda su cara, recuerda alarmantemente al pico y la cabeza de un cuervo. Alagada y puntiaguda. Y eso es preocupante. Es una referencia al Rey, al Rey con su emblema de cuervo. ¿Es por el hecho de saber lo que es o por lo que es?. ¿Un Rey y un cuervo de tres ojos, que todo lo ve? ¿Un dios antiguo que gobierna a los hombres?

Nuestro rey eligió el emblema de cuervo, como símbolo nuevo, que no se asocia a ninguna casa noble, sino algo más importante. A una nueva era.

Ya que él es, el cuervo de tres ojos. No muchos saben, la condición de nuestro rey como cuervo de tres ojos, como el portador de la "memoria de los hombres". Sí saben, la condición de nuestro rey, en sabiduría, por su conocimientos de todo y todos. Pero no la amplitud de los mismos. Algunos, no muchos, lo admiran y casi lo venera como un dios entre los hombres, otros, temen y cae en el recelo.

A nivel de las religiones de poniente, fue un problema. El sur no es uno con los dioses antiguos. Y Un Rey que venera, más bien, es un representante en carne y hueso, de los dioses antiguos, es un gran contraste de ideas… de creencias de fe. Los dioses de los primeros hombres, no vale en el sur. Nunca existió un Rey así. Puede que los problemas actuales, sea apremiantes. Pero es culpa de la reina de la ceniza…Pero, el maestre de corona, sabe también que después de casi diez años, los cambios de un nuevo mundo son pocos o nulos. Es más de lo mismo, y no muy alentadores.

La ciudad Meereen así como todas las ciudades libres asociadas a ese imperio, es un recordatorio, de lo que un cambio puede hacer a los pueblos, a los hombres. De la esclavitud, a ser la ciudad libre, más prospera de Essos, expandiéndose y liderando las ciudades libres ex esclavistas. La única que puede rivalizar en el continente y no por mucho es Bravos. La ironía, es que ambas situaciones de poniente y de Meereen, fueron causadas por la misma reina. Dos caras de una misma moneda. Se dice, que cuando nace un Targaryen se lanza una moneda, y los dioses quedan expectantes. Tal vez, fue ambas caras de la moneda. O simplemente, fue una. Las traiciones y el dolor, como bien sabe de las acciones de su hermano juramentado, la llevaron a la otra cara de la moneda. O puede que sea siempre dos caras, y una ilusión de que caímos en la correcta.

Un mundo nuevo, o su intención de serlo. Trae situaciones, problemas, decisiones, y enemigos nuevos.

El maestre de corona, deja que sus pensamientos fluyan dejando de lado, la reina y otros reinos. Y solo pensando en voz alta, en la situación, problemas y enemigos nuevos

-No hay información, porque es algo nuevo. O eso nos lo hacen creer… tal vez…-decir esto en voz alta le genera a Sam la duda. De que sea algo más que una rebeldía, por la situación del pueblo. Algo más poderoso, en vista a los últimos eventos de los cuervos blancos.

-No entiendo, maestre de corona. ¿Qué quiere decir?- dice su acompañante maestre bastardo. No lo puede seguir en sus dudas y temores, ya que no tiene todos los hechos, para analizarlo.

-¿Y si ellos son otra cosa?, son más que lo que dicen o no dejan ver- dice Sam, aun sin saber, si decirle. Dudando, porque una de las posibles o remotas posibilidades, es que estos cuervos blancos sean de la ciudadela. Parte de un complot para tener poder con el rey. Antes de seguir esa línea de pensamiento, su bastardo de vela, emite su acostumbrada información, de conocimiento de los maestres y sus enseñanzas.

-El maestre Pycelle siempre insiste en ver y observar antes, de ver para juzgar-

-Es un buen consejo- dice Sam, no puede negar que este es un consejo, sabio y elocuente.

-Sí, aunque no es gran devoto de esa práctica - replica Nest. Lo dice con una mueca disgusto, puede que sea recordando algún regaño, o juicio pre juzgado. Torciendo su labio cómicamente. El bastardo de vela, se da cuenta de su error, al referirse de esa manera de un Archimaestre. Vuelve a ponerse solemne, a la velocidad de un parpadeo.

Sam no puede evitar sacar una pequeña risa, de ese "desliz" de su maestre bastardo de vela y ¨supervisor enseñanza¨.

Ese momento de alivio, se hunde ante el gran problema. Sam vuelve, de nuevo a su línea de pensamiento en voz alta.

-¿Que sabemos de ellos hasta ahora? - Se detiene Sam un instante y continua- Atacan puesto de mercaderes… usan los sabotajes, pero los últimos ataques fuero… muy particularmente sangriento. ¨ Su cellas se levanta, y su boca lo acompaña en el movimiento, con una leve abertura de labios, ante el desliz de los últimos acontecimientos. Estando tan profundamente hundido en la información, de los últimos hechos de los cuervos blancos. Olvida la información omitida a su maestre de vela.

-No sabía, que alguien murió… sangrientamente, creí que todas…las muertes fueron por consecuencia del incendio o la explosión del oro negro…-Nest lo dice más como una interrogación curiosa. Listo para absorber como una esponja.

Sam se da cuenta, que si quiere encontrar una solución o por lo menos una respuesta, debe de confiar en alguien que sepa y tengan conocimientos en varias disciplinas. Además de una observación empírica. Y Nest, es un buen maestre, más allá de sus orígenes. Pese que la ciudadela no está conforme con los eventos que llevaron a él ser ¨maestre de corona¨ y no un gran maestre seleccionado por el cónclave para aconsejando rey, no cree que sean parte de estos eventos. Los maestres, siempre será siervos y sirvientes a disposición de la gente de poniente. Nest parece ser un maestro dispuesto a servir.

-no Nest, los seis que murieron… los cuatros monedas pequeñas, y el noble de casa Barath. No murieron por la explosión, de oro negro o por el crudo incendiado Sam se detiene para inhala profundamente, antes de seguir. Retiene el aire, solo para sacar ese exceso de aire con las palabras de tal acción monstruosas.

-estaban colocado,… sentados en círculo, uno enfrente al otro. Con las manos unidas con su compañero de al lado. Unidas por estacas de madera, curvada como una garra. Perforando de una mano a la otra, como la carne que se coloca en los palos para cocinar al fuego.- Sam no puede dejar pasar ese pensamiento junto con los recuerdo de la escena, revolviéndole el estómago. Pues esa idea, de carne como una comida, era algo espantoso para asociar. Solo era una idea fugas como un cometa. Sus palabras siguen saliendo de su boca, escupiendo la macabra escena.

\- Pero la parte, mas tenebrosa era el ambiente, que generaba. Como de oscuridad macabra,… antigua…Parecía que estuvieran agarrados de las manos, y no manos clavadas con palos con forma de garra. Haciendo un círculo perfecto. Como orando... a algo. El ambiente era pesado, mágico, pero en la oscuridad. Sobresalía en cada uno de los cuerpos, un estilo de garra de madera, más grande y largas que las de la manos. Colocadas en las vertebra cervicales del cuello de cada hombre. Dejando el cuello derecho, y no colgando.- el aire se acabó, lanzo todo rápido y la cara de Nest, ahora estaba increíblemente blanco, para su color de piel tenue de oliva. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se da cuenta que era una señal, era un mensaje. Pero,… ¿un mensaje de qué?

Tomo otra bocanada de aire,… lanzó lo último que quedaba decir junto con sus sensaciones al ver tal macabra imagen.

-La calma que había no era natural, pero la forma de esos hombres era como viva. Me recordó a los caminantes… sus ojos. Sus ojos eran blancos pero brillaban con tenue azul en la oscuridad. Sus ojos, no eran sus ojos, se lo extirparon para colocar esto…

Sam saca de su túnica una de las piedras. Son ovaladas con forma ocular de un ojo humano. Profundas en blancura, pero con brillo extraño. Si se mueve en la luz o en la oscuridad. No era blanco era algo más, otro matiz de color blanco y azulado tenue de destellos. Era una roca extraña.

Nest alza los ojos, hacia la roca. Un poco recuperando el color por la impresión de la descripción macabra dicha por el maestre de corona.

El bastardo de vela, Mira tímidamente a Sam, como pidiendo permiso de poder tocarla tan extraño elemento. Sam asiente con leve movimiento para que proceda.

Nest primero, mira atentamente la roca. Después de un tiempo, la toma en su mano, y la gira. Para finalmente, cerrarlos ojos, empezar a palparla.

Intuyendo a su maestre de corona, que lo cuestionaría que está haciendo, se adelanta.

-Cuando los ojos quieren ver algo que no hay pero debería estar, serás más ciego que El que no puede ver. Si miras, con todos tus sentidos a la vez, será más de uno que eliminar lo que observas sin prestar suficiente atención a la información que ves. Y si estás buscando algo, no encontraras nada. Lo mejor es cerrar los ojos y ver con otro sentido, lo que tus ojos no te dejan ver.

Sam queda impresionado por tal sabiduría. El la toco y palpo con las manos, pero siempre mirando la roca. El que dijo esto es un gran maestre. -cual maestre te dio ese buen consejo

El Bastardo de vela, le cambia el color nuevamente de su piel a uno más rojizo. -nadie me lo enseño, lo aprendí solo. Equivocarse y tener que seguir buscando, te obliga aprender, y ser más creativo.

-Eso, … es muy bueno – dice el maestro de corona. Con admiración, al joven bastardo de vela.

-Gracias, maestre de corona- lo dice con una sonrisa de orgullo, con los ojos aun cerrados.

-Hay algo. Hay pequeñas marcas de un lado- comparte Nest le pasa la roca a su maestro de corona, indicándole donde se encuentra las marcas.

Lo Toca y lo siente. Ser más creativo, lo dijo Nest. Y piensa rápidamente.

Saca un lápiz de carbón y el papel que tiene en la mesa. Lo pone sobre la roca, ahí lo marca suavemente. Después toma la vela encendida, del escritorio de al lado, y le pasa sobre el papel con la carbonilla colocada encima de la roca. Y obtiene una impresión rudimentaria pero efectiva al carbón.

-Eso es… fascinante- Nest alaba a su maestre de corona, con su segunda palabra favorita.

-Gracias, Nest, lo aprendí de un maestre en el muro…- Sam se detiene cuando contempla el símbolo del tamaña no más de una mitad de uña del dedo meñique. Que con la porosidad natural de la piedra se perdía en la superficie, casi como un camuflaje. Pero es la imagen lo que llama a Sam. Abriendo sus ojos más y más, esforzando su vista. Son espirales pero,… encerradas en un círculo, muy similares a los…

Ambos se estremecen con el estruendo.

Suena las campanas. Los maestres de distinto nivel jerarquía, se miran con igual incertidumbre. Era una señal. De invención o rendición, y ahora también, era la señal de la llegada alguien importante a la ciudad. Como un rey o una reina de otro reino. Después de la independencia, del norte, tuvieron que generar ese sistema para respetar el reinado independiente del norte, ante ellos y los otros seis reinos.

Sabían que llegaría la reina de norte, a desembarco del rey. Y los demás nobles de los otros seis reinos, ya llegaron, para la reunión, que el Rey convoco.

Convocatoria, que no se aclaró del todo el asunto a tratar. Pero se informó que era algo apremiante e importante, para los seis reinos y el reino del norte, para el poniente.

Pese a las enemistades o fisuras, todos estaban aquí, menos la reina del norte. Al estar más lejos y arreglar algunos preparativos inesperados, según en el mensaje del cuervo llegado del norte y el propio Rey lo confirmo en su forma enigmática de sabiduría, se atrasó su arribo a desembarco del rey. Pero la reina norte o en el caso hipotético de un rey o reina que llegara de otro reino, como Meereen. Este último es poco probable, prácticamente cortaron relaciones con poniente, nada o casi nada de comercio llega o sale a Essos y viceversa. No por falta de interés de la corona.

Si llega un rey o una reina de otro reino. El aviso, sería solo tres campanadas.

Una, campanada… dos campanada,… tres campanadas,… y llega… cuatro campanadas con el asombro de los maestres, otra quinta campanada, con el miedo escurriendo, con sus corazones galopando, y otra sexta campanada.

Y no huno más… solo las campanas de sus corazones provocaba con su galopeo estridente. No más campanas de aviso.

Ambos se miran, no sabiendo que significa, seis campanadas. Podría ser, un campanero borracho, dos reyes o un rey y una reina llegando… o la reina de Meereen, o un augurio de algo malo o de algo bueno, o de ambos. Podía ser cualquier cosa.

Nunca paso, es algo nuevo. ¿Pero, cuando no hay algo nuevo, en un mundo nuevo?. Ese es el temor, que nadie lo dice pero si lo piensan.

Los dos se movieron, dejando la sala de estudio del maestre de corona. Fueron directamente a la sala de consejo. Sin palabras, con miedo de hablar. Solo se fueron, en busca de su Rey y su consejo.


	2. Tres campanas (parte2)

_Cuando la vida fallese en manos de Otros. Es simple. Ya no hay luz._

_No pueden seguir el camino de la luz, solo quedan en la oscuridad. Hasta que llegue El… quien elige a su héroe y su villano, a los benévolos como a los tiranos, por separado o todos en uno._

_La oscuridad se alimenta de la luz, y la luz se alimenta la oscuridad. Fueron una, antes_ _._ _que el ser fuera alguien. Del rompimiento de la gran montaña nacieron, y en sus nacidas tierras, se separaron._

_Anteriores a las eras en que todos tuvieran motivos para temerse, odiarse, vengarse y traicionarse_

La noche es oscura y alberga horrores… pero en la luz se esconde, la verdad. Ese que debes temer. Su naturaleza benévola, puede ser torcida a la forma más grotesca,… tantos por las de mente más abominable como los más idealistas.

La verdad, en esas manos, mata silenciosamente. Más que mil dragones, krakens, leones, serpiente… o lobos. Mata sin piedad, con el silencio atorado en su garganta y la sangre goteando en sus bocas.

Oscuridad y luz, fueron una, después ninguna. Y todo se olvidó. Porqué… La noche es oscura y alberga horrores.

Solo quedaron las palabras, que no representan… lo que es,… la verdad.

**UNA MANO REAL**

Si la oscuridad pudiera hablar, diría; cosas terribles de temores de un niño verde, que de adulto lo confirma o lo desmiente o ambos. También diría de los placeres que puede albergar la oscuridad, y los juego que no son tan de niños, pese que algún pueden obligarlo a jugar.

Ahora está en esa oscuridad, que solo es provocada por el placer de una buena… mamada. No dura tanto, al igual que su polla, lamentablemente. Su lamento es más pronunciado por lo último.

-Bien chicas, ustedes, si son la solución para una resaca de un mal vino- dice la mano rey, acostado totalmente en la cama con solo una túnica, que esta subida hasta el pecho. Dejando todo por debajo a la piedad de aire libre y las cuatros manos tocando.

Las dos putas, siempre lo complace de manera exquisita. La dos desnuda como su llegada al mundo. Una con el pelo en llama entre colorado y algo rubio. Como las mujeres típicas del norte besadas por el fuego, pero con reflejos que al sol o la luz parece más amarillo. Es delga y baja, pero bien formada, con una tetas grandes, suaves y suculentas. La otra, Con el pelo corto y rubio muy claro, no llega a blanco, pero cuando le da el sol parece besada por la luna. En la luz, era una belleza etérea, y no parecía puta. Es alta, con piernas esbeltas. Con formas pero no con tantas tetas, pero con un buen culo para agarrar, o meter la cara. Como ya lo ha hecho, en varias veces.

-Sí, mi señor- la alta culona, le dice seductoramente, pidiendo más de la intervención de la "mano" del rey entre su piernas.

-Somos, buenas, para muchas cosas. Además de las resacas.- le dice, la más osada y atrevida de las dos putas, su cabello de fuego es igual a su carácter ardiente.

-Podemos provocar otras clases de resacas- la culona hermosa, replica con astucia inteligencia, sabiendo lo que le gusta Tyrion esta… resacas.

-No tengo la menor duda.- palmeando el culo de la chica con cabello en llamas

-Y no tenga la menor duda, que será un placer tener esa resaca- continua diciendo la mano. Colocando su mano en el culo grande de la rubia exótica. -Más aun, cuando no hay vino exquisito para ello. Ustedes son mis resacas de placer…- tomando con su mano restante el seno izquierdo y usando su boca para chupar el pezón, de la tetuda en llamas. Y entrecortadamente, entre suspiros de las putas y sus respiros entre la chupada de la mama, dice la mano - Y mi anti-resaca del puto vino que debo beber -

Los ruidos de placer son detenidos, por un ruido mayor.

Las campanas, la reina del norte está llegando. Ya no abra más placer. Se detiene, en la segunda campana porque sabe que no podrá detenerse si las campas termina antes. Se para en la tercera. Y sus putas lo mira con cara triste, ya sea por el placer o por la moneda o por el aburrimiento de no tener muchos clientes.

Pero las caras de sus putas hermosas, La tetona de pelo de fuego y su culona rubia exótica cambian drásticamente. Mientras Tyrion se pone los pantalones. Al principio no lo entiende, pero luego lo nota.

Las campanas no se detuvieron en el tercer campanazo…siguieron. Y el corazón de Tyrion, se paró. Esperando por el siguiente latido, pero solo siguió un silencio para otro sonido más estruendoso fuera de su caja torácica.

Cuarta campanada

-¿Qué está pasando?- dice la tetuda de pelo de fuego, que se apaga su temperamento impetuoso con el sonido de las campanas. Y el corazón, se detuvo solo para empezar a latir a galope, como de un caballo desbocado…

Quinta campanada

-¿Por qué sigue sonando las campanas? -dice la culona rubia exótica, se pone más nerviosa e histérica. La cara de tyrion cambia algo más blanco, y solo puede sentir el olor a carne pasada por el fuego…

Sexta campanada

-¿Nos invaden? - pregunta otra voz que no es de las putas, que sobre salta a Tyrion mientras termina de colocarse la chaqueta de cuero con la insignia ya colocada en el de la mano del rey. Después de unos segundos, con el corazón a galope, reconoce la voz.

Está Esperando la siguiente campanada. Pero nunca llega.

No hay más campanas. Y sus facciones se aflojan pero, con desconcierto.

-No Bronn, no creo que sea una invención, o algo de guerra sangrienta- es la reina de norte llegando a desembarco.

-Sé que la caprichosa reina norte…- se detiene cuando Tyrion lo ve con ojos de amonestación. Ahora es un maestre de moneda, debe de tener más respeto ante la nobleza y sobre todo a la realiza. Aunque forma parte de la "nobleza" su naturaleza de baja cuna y antiguo oficio de espada vendida nunca lo será, pese a que su naturaleza de moralidad, si cuaja mejor con los nobles y nuevos ricos. Él es responsable de crear y apadrinar, por mutuo intereses económicos, a la moneda pequeña.

Bronn deja de lado lo que pensaba de la reina del norte. Para solo ir al punto en cuestión -… como sea, era solo 3 campanadas, el aviso, de su llegada. ¿Por qué sonaron seis veces? - Bronn cuestiona.

-Tal vez… ¿sea por el vino? El campanero oficial, tomo vino, y no era afortunado para tener la anti-resaca con otros placeres más… placenteros- dice Tyrion. Para tratar de traer humor al desconcierto del momento. Voltea su cara hacia la cama guiñando un ojo a las mujeres. Que seguían allí tiradas, despojadas de ropa y aun un poco asustadas, pero sobre todo con desconcierto.

-Eso es tan posible como la marca de chupetón en el culo.¨ dice Bronn. La mano lo mira con desdén y reproche.

-Te estas volviendo con la vejez, muy recatado y sensible, señor mano del rey-dice Bronn ante la cara de reproche de la mando del rey.

-Bien,… soy viejo, tengo pelo blanco en mi cabeza- señalando su lado izquierdo de su melena, que posee más pelo blanco.

-Y en el huevo izquierdo también, tiene más pelo blanco-dice la culona exótica, con una risa en su labios acompañada con su compañera, que afirmando con la cabeza. Ante el desconcierto de ambos señores.

Bronn levanta las cejas con interrogación hacia la mano del rey, por el revelador dato, sobre el vello blanco y su ubicación. Tyrion mueve la mano como sacando una mosca molesta de su cabeza, para ignorar tal información.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos.- dice la mano, dirigiéndose a Bronn. Sin antes despedirse de sus putas favoritas. -adiós, mis… placeres favoritos

-Adiós, "mano" dicen las dos a la vez, sugestivamente. En referencia a su título, a su mano viscosa en sus cuerpos.

Saliendo los dos, del cuarto. Llegando casi a la entrada del local de Bronn. Tyrion nota que su guardia de cuatros soldados reales, ahora son solo dos. Mira Bronn con interrogación.

-¿Puede que gastaran, sabiamente la moneda de plata, para follar bien este mes? - dice Bronn, un poco en broma un poco enserio.

La mano no puede evitar decir lo obvio

-Son guardias reales, Bronn. Sí follan, no lo hace en su guardia, sino rueda su cabeza. Solo follan fuera de servicio, aunque técnicamente esta, prohibido - aclara Tyrion

-A la mierda, con el NO follar. Si quiere follar y tiene las monedas para follar. Pues se folla. Es una acción normal, sana y saludable el follar- dice su maestro de moneda. Nunca peso que una misma oración podía decir tanta veces "follar". Su burdel está en la zona, de la moneda pequeña. Su clientela mayor viene de ahí. Sus monedas también vienen de ahí.

Dejando de lado el tema, natural de "follar". Se dirige a los dos soldados… a los únicos soldados. Que están distraídos mirando hacia afuera del local, hacia la calle. Cuyo sonido es cada vez mayor y más estruendoso.

Carraspea su garganta, para llamar su atención. Que funciona efectivamente, ambos solados de la guardia real, se dan vuelta hacia ellos en rectitud implacable. Estos son los nuevos soldados de la guardia real, son buenos, pero no lo más veteranos.

-Mis Ser, ¿dónde están sus compañeros… de guardia? -esta última palabra lo dice, con ironía, por la falta de ambas cosas. De la guardias y la acción de guardar.

-Los siento mi señor. Es que…- contesta uno de los guardias.

-Vamos muchacho, no importa, si tus compañeros están follando alguna puta. Siempre y cuando tenga la moneda, no hay problema. De aquí no sale. Tengo muy mala, memoria, todo son iguales en, BronPlaceris ¨

Tyron siente todo mal de ese discurso, de su maestro de moneda. Desde el nombre del burdel, que nunca le gusto. Ni es conveniente, ni poético. Pero el ego de Bron provoca que sus cosas tengan su "nombre". Ni tampoco le gusta el hecho de insinuar, que aquí tenía libertades, para romper sus juramentos. No creo que Ser Brienne, este contenta con este trato. Aunque los guardias que faltan, son soldados Lannister. Que duda, que sigan ese juramento.

Por una cuestión de equilibro tradicional, se mantiene, guardias que estén conectados a las casas importante. Como él, ya no tenía a su hermano. Aun le duele pensar en Jamie. Se eligieron soldados leales a la casa Lannister. Solo fueron dos. Y esos dos, ahora no están.

Ambos soldados se horrorizan, de la insinuación. Algo que le alivia, Tyrion, y a la vez, no le es raro. Ya que estos soldados fueron seleccionados por la propia Ser Brienne. Y son de la isla de oso. No hay gente más recta, y aburrida que los Osos y su honor. Incluso cuando se corrompen, vuelve a su rectitud, solo puede recordar al antiguo viejo oso de su ex reina.

-¡Jamás mi señor!...no-

-Ellos fueron, a las puertas de la ciudad. A recibir a la reina… y alguien más… De importancia, que requería los servicios Específicamente, de Ser Lanteon y Ser Bacon¨ aclaro el muchacho

-¿Alguien importante llegado?... quién es?- dice Bronn.

\- ¿Por eso, las seis campanas?- dice Tyrion con más interés que el escuchar las campanas.

-No lo sabemos, mi señor- contesta uno de los soldados dirigiéndose exclusivamente hacia la mano del rey, obviando intencionalmente al maestre de moneda. Este último, responde al joven guardia con un ceño pronunciado y fruncido.

-Fue El maestro de los susurros… Fue el quien pidió específicamente, a Ser Lanteon y Ser Bacon.- dice el otro joven y tímido guardia a la mano del rey.

-¿Y porque están mirando a la calle?- pregunta Bronn, más curioso que ofendido por los guardias que lo ignoraron.

-El maestro de susurro, también pidió a sus pajaritos y gorriones, que avisaran a todos- dice el joven guardia más osado.

-¿Todos? – cuestiona incrédulo Tyrion.

-Creíamos, que era a los nobles o al consejo… pero- el chico voltea la cara hacia la puerta de calle del burdel. Solo para notar, que las personas están agitadas y moviéndose como una colmena alborotada.

No tiene sentido, ya que las campanas, no suenan más. Es un aviso, peculiar,… pero previsto. Para la llegada de dos reyes o un rey y una reina o de dos reinas.

Tyron se mueve hacia la calle. Seguido, por sus fieles y jóvenes guardias del rey. También Bronn los sigue, movido por la curiosidad. El movimiento de la gente por la calle es, como de avispas. Rápidas y agresivas, pero están coordinados. Saben a dónde van.

Las calles en el desembarco siempre fuero angostas y asfixiantes por los toldos que cuelga. El aire se hace denso, sobre todo, cuando hay mucha gente. Son perfectos para la protección de los elementos. Ahora con el clima frio,… un frío atípico para la época, proporciona algo de calor.

La marea de la gente lo empieza a empujar, junto con sus guardias. Como buenos guardianes reales ponen a raya a la gente que se a traviesa. Pero no puede con todos a medida que la gente se mueve con más cantidad, como una marea.

Se acerca al camino, de las flores. Una de las calles más importante, sino la más importante de la ciudad después de la destrucción de desembarco. Se llama así, porque la mayoría de los puestos importantes, son perfumes, de flores, o frutas. La comida que tiene un rico olor. No como las calles y las partes de la ciudad para la gente común, donde hay también olores, pero no de los ricos y agradables. Es para la gente adinerada, o sea, la moneda pequeña. Que son también, los dueños también de los puestos.

Cuanto más se acerca menos puede aproximarse.

Escucha los gritos

-Puta! … Reina! …-

Tyrion no entiende porque se dice esas palabras a la reina del norte. Si bien, hay des conformismo por parte de los seis reinos que ayuda a un reino independiente antes que al propio reino… Es más un descontento entre nobles y algunos nuevos ricos, que de la gente común o la mayoría moneda pequeña... ¿Porque se lo dicen a la reina del norte?, o será…

Otro empujón lo desestabiliza, pero avanza. Pese a los gritos de Bronn y sus guardias, que le dice que pare. El sigue. Si es la reina que necesite ayuda él ira. No piensa solo sigue.

-¡Que te follen!...- No puede ser, esto no es bueno. Aun trata de ver, su tamaño, no le permite. Con tanta gente amontonada. Asfixiándose para para ver. Incluso los que son altos no puede ver.

Hay soldados alrededor, y… ¿ no hacen nada para proteger a la reina?. La rabia lo inerva más, como pueden ser tan incompetentes. Ya tendría una charla con estos dos guardias Lannister y también con Ser Brienne.

Se lanza muchas piedras, de tamaño chico. Y comida. Tomates, maíz, fruta podrida. ¿Cómo puede lanzar comida, cuando hay hambre?

Un niño, que tendrá unos seis años, o tal vez, tiene más. Pero la falta de comida, no lo hizo crecer debidamente, y es un chico huesudo hasta los huesos. Lo Ve como usa su tamaño para llegar al frente. Decide usar, la misma técnica su altura como ventaja. Incluso se agacha y pasa entre las piernas de las personas, altas y grandes. Solo le falta atravesar dos más y estará a la vista el camino y la reina.

-Morir gritando! … Sangre!... fuego!... -Tyrion, se para. ¿Escucho bien?

-Puta reina!... ceniza ¡-

Unas piernas le tapa aun la visión. Decide empujar y Pasar entre las piernas de esa mujer que obstaculiza todo. Con el vientre hinchado de comida, típico de una moneda pequeña y no como un niño común. Usa la misma táctica del niño escuálido. Agacharse y pasar como un niño impetuoso y ansioso entre las piernas de un adulto autoritario.

El aire es más denso y difícil de respirar.

Empieza con fuerza empujando, primero mirando hacia donde va. Al final cierra los ojos, por él polvo, pero igual entra es cavidad ocular. Quiere frotarlos pero no puede, porqué sus manos y brazos son lo que lo mantiene en ese lugar. Si la retira, lo tirar hacia atrás. Y jamás llegara. Usa más fuerza. Sus costillas reciben unas patadas. Retrocede un poco. Cierra los ojos con más fuerza, empuja aún más fuerte. Y Más fuerte y más… y más…

Hasta que siente el aire menos denso y mejor respirable. Abre los ojos para recibir la luz.

-Puta Targaryen!

-Puta Reina de la ceniza ¡!

-Puta extranjera!

Sus ojos están irritados y llorosos. Ven nublado, como en el agua. Pero a medida que se acomoda a la visión la ve.

En un mar de piedras pequeñas. Rojizo… y fruta,… y mierda de caballo, o tal vez, de hombres.

La ve Resbalar y caer, su cabeza con el pelo blanco y corto. Muy cortó…

Ese Cabello blanco que llega hasta la altura de las orejas…, pero decorado con rastros de rojos, de sangre fruta y… mierda.

Uno tomate golpea en el hombro de la reina de la cenizas y cae bajo la altura de su cabeza. Ella Lo toma con la mano. Y mira para el costado donde está la mano del rey,… su ex mano. Sus ojos se conectan por un instante.

Solo se miran, por instante como un parpadeo… pero parecen una vida. Desvía la vista ligeramente al costado, de Tyrion. La mano piensa que tal vez, por vergüenza. Pero la acción que hace, lo descoloca.

Su ex reina, Toma el tomate del piso, y lo tira. Por un momento, piensa que lo tira, hacia él. Como venganza de su traición. Pero la fruta nunca llega hacia su dirección. Por qué nunca fue para El… el destino de dicha fruta.

El niño escuálido, que surco el océano de piernas, junto a él. Fue el destinatario elegido por su ex reina. No El. El chico Recibió el tomate. Y lo comió con gusto y desesperación. Con una sonrisa en los labios, pero que no deja escapar ninguna gota de su jugo.

La reina de la ceniza. Se levantó, tan dignamente como puede en tales circunstancias.

No le dedico ninguna mirada a su la ex mano. Casi le dolió ese desaire, pues fue el quien sello su destino mortal… o eso creía, después de verla.

Su ex reina, siguió Caminando entre frutas, comida podrida, mierda y piedras filosas diminutas.

Hasta que la vio desaparecer, hasta que sus ojos no la alcanzaban más ver…sabia hacía donde se dirigía.

A la fortaleza negra.

* * *

**Moneda del ex mercenario.**

Donde esta ese puto enano.

Solo salió Corriendo como un chiquillo, que tiene curiosidad, de lo que hay ante las personas mayores, altas. Pobre diablo, pensando que puede salvar a una reina, de una manada de gente.

Sus dos compañeros. Estos niños verdes, y muy probables vírgenes. Esta desesperados por su mano del rey. Se movían de un lado al otro tratando de encontrar una manera de entrar entre la multitud.

Usaron sus armas para intimidar, pero no la usaron, para lastimar o matar.

Bronn está cansado con lidiar con esta gente, que no sabe lo que debe de hacer o debe de ser en el momento apropiado. Saca su espada y la usa. Con movimiento rápido la persona que interfería su camino le hiere la pierna… es una persona de la gente común. Suerte efecto el deseado, e intimida a los que están alrededor. La herida al hombre no es fatal, ni si quiera lo incomodara, más allá de unos días. Siempre y cuando, se cuida la pierna, por lo menos, con vino hervido. Que no suele ser algo que la gente común tenga en esto días. La comida esta antes que los licores… o vinos hervidos.

Sus compañeros guardianes de rey, lo mira horrorizado. Por atacar a una persona, indefensa, sin armas, y casi de espalda. Pero la finalidad era pasar, y ahora, la gente que estaba alrededor los dejó pasar. La gente común sabe cuál es su lugar, y que pasa cuando hay una espada entre ellos.

-Lo atacaste, sin más. Ni le diste una advertencia- unos de los guardias dijo, aun con asombro por la acción. Pero seguían caminando, desplazándose entre la calle, y la gente común se corría… Por su espada en mano.

-...no lo disuadiste,... Simplemente le clavaste la espada- dice el otro, envalentonado, con la actitud y de ser un guardia real. Que protege el honor y a su rey. Pero que osadamente el joven guardia coloca su mano en su hombro.

Automáticamente el maestro moneda, con sus reflejos de mercenario, saca su mano con el hombro y la otra mano libre saca la daga en su espalda. Lleva la daga ágil y veloz a la garganta del desprevenido guardia que hozo tocarlo.

Debe darle crédito al chico, pese a que tiene una daga en la garganta. Su cara es puro dureza. No hay miedo, pero si sabes mirar, lo puede ver en sus ojos. Y él chico esta aterrado…

\- Ser Brienne, no estaría…- empieza a decir el otro guardia, frente a la actitud de armas y acción del maestro de moneda mercenario.

-¿Quiénes son los guardias reales?-detiene violentamente el ex mercenario las quejas del joven guardia real

\- Ser Brienne…

-A la mierda Ser Brienne. ¿La vez aquí y ahora?- Cuestiona el ex mercenario al chico, que hablo, y que tiene el cuchillo en su garganta.

El maestro de moneda y ex mercenario, no se detiene en su amonestación a los jóvenes guardias reales.

-NO, ella no está! Y su deber de maestro de guardia real, es defender a su designado real. Y ese es mano del rey.- dijo el ex mercenario, mira de un lado a otra, como buscando algo en el piso. -¿Acaso ven a su mano real a mi lado? ¿O se volvió tan enano, que ni los ojos de un hombre lo pueden ver?-

No puede evitar burlase de su propios dichos -Eso sería, algo digno de ver,… si se ve- baja la daga del cuello, del joven guardia, dando un paso atrás.

-Su deber, es proteger a su designo real. Y por ahora… están fallando miserablemente- recalca el ex mercenario un hecho obvio. Pero que cae muy agrio a los niños guardia real.

-Nuestro deber es proteger a los designios reales, tanto como toda la gente del reino- dice el niño insolente de la guardia real, que obtuvo la daga en su cuello.

Valla, que los del norte son tontos. O puede y seguro que es,… Ser Brienne enfatiza y enseña mucho con el honor y no tanto con la practicidad.

Usar la "Practicidad" tanto como la espada, hizo de Bronn ser lo que es hoy. Maestre moneda, un próspero negociante.

-Niño, la practicidad lo es todo.- los chicos lo ven, sin entender. Bronn solo puede pensar que No hay tiempo para esto. Quiere usar su burdel para su propio placer.

-Si te dio una tarea, y solo una tarea. ¿Cuál es?- dice en modo de "maestro Bronn" espera, que su aprendices conteste. Moviendo el cuerpo y girando su espada hacia arriba como una regla de algún maestre.

-Proteger a la mano del rey

-Bien, él no está. Y sino esta, con ustedes, no pueden cuidarlo.-dice Bronn, usando su mano izquierda, con la daga señalando a ambos como si fuera niños chicos.

-Cuanto más esperamos, más peligrosa es su situación. Su seguridad- prosigue la enseñanza, mirando a ellos con mas énfasis cuando dice "seguridad", que es su deber.

-Saquen sus espadas. Me importa una mierda, que hagan con ellas,… mientras no me la claven. Si quieren no usarla no la usen. Son sus vidas… su deber…o su honor.

-¿Avanzamos? –

Ambos soldados asienten, a regañadientes. Y sacan sus espadas y avanzan.

Los primeros metros, no tiene problemas, son gente común. Pero a medida que avanzan, la gente se mezcla más. Y no solo hay gente común. Estos son los barrios moneda pequeña. Todos están adelante mirando a quien quiera que sea, caminando en la calle. Parece que Su destino, la fortaleza negra.

-Reina puta ¡!... fuego!.. que ardas ¡!-..Es lo único que Bron podía notar entre tanto gritos.

Muchas piedras tiradas en el piso. Las piedras pequeñas que deben de venir en el vertedero de escombros de la ciudad.

Cuando desembarco se reconstruyo, se tuvo que derrumbar casas y sacar todos los escombros. Fue mucho,… entre lo destruido por el dragón, y lo que se tiró para construir algo más ¨lujoso¨, provocaron muchos escombros.

La solución más obvia, fue buscar un lugar afuera de la ciudad o en la propia ciudad para depositar dichos escombros. Por un tema de logística y no gastar más moneda de lo necesario. El "sabio maestro de moneda", como le gusta pensar de sí mismo; propuso que esos escombros se colocaran en las cuatros murallas. Después se sacarían, cuando fuera oportuno.

A medida que pasaron los años, nunca llego él momento oportuno. Se fue olvidando. Y era más fácil de olvidar, cuando los escombros empezaron a desaparecer. En un principio eran para crear casas nuevas, o edificaciones. Al ver esto, que podía sacar monedas, uno de los negociantes de la moneda pequeña; adquirió los vertederos de escombros, pagando a la corona. Los escombros lo vendían a un "exorbitante módico" precio, para usar como materiales. Funciono por un tiempo. Hasta que la gente común no pudo comprar. Termino siendo un mal negocio para esa moneda pequeña. Bronn no recordaba su nombre, era Karl o Kater o Kalur… algo así. Esa moneda pequeña tenia vicios costosos, termino gastando todo, en botellas y mujeres. Murió, no recuerda bien cuando, pero murió. Ese negocio quedo huérfano de dueño, pero no era sustancial. Nadie toma un negocio, que no da monedas.

Pero los vertederos de escombros seguían bajando de piedras. Y la razón, no era tanto por los materiales, o algún sí, pero en los últimos años, fueron alimento. Ahí nacieron, los llamados come piedras. Era gente común que ya no tenía nada. Ni cuero para comer. Anteriormente, los cimientos de adoquina eran de terracota con el salto. Es una clase de sal y mineral. Los comedores de piedra, también llamado, diente de piedra, lo trituraban y lo colocaba en la sopa, de verdura o más bien pasto.

Esta era la situación de la capital. No recordaba algún momento en el pasado que fuera así. Jodidos están,…pero no el.

Él tiene las bolsas de dinero llenas. Por eso no se queja. No tiene motivo, para quejarse. Siempre existió, los que se benefician y los que pasan en el lodo, o come piedras.

Cuanto Más se acercaban vieron, comida… fruta podrida, otra en buen estado. Como tomates, lechuga, trigo. Naranjas… Es un desperdicio tirar la comida. Bronn sabía que esas comidas no eran de la gente común. Era de la moneda pequeña. Parece que el origen humilde tiende a olvidarse cuando pasa el tiempo; Y si estas en un escalón más superior en la escalera. Pero,… son sus monedas, si quieren gastarla así, es su problema. Solo le preocupa, que tenga las monedas listas para las arcas del reino, o para sus propias arcas de negocio.

Ya no puede avanzar más. La gente que lo obstaculiza, esta vestida con ropas más finas, que las harapos, más bien, harapientos de los que ya atravesaron.

-¿Qué hacemos?... Debemos intimidar,…¿ violentamente?- pregunta unos de los jóvenes soldados de la guardia real

-Estás loco!... son moneda pequeña- dice maestre moneda.

\- Todos son gente del reino. Los tratamos por igual, los defendemos por igual- dice el guardia real que tuvo su daga en su garganta, con un tono recriminatorio y un toque irónico. Niño que se cree más listo. Provoca que el maestro de moneda Este perdiendo la paciencia.

-Niño, si fuéramos todos iguales,… no existiría reyes y reinas, no existirá nobleza, y gente común… o gente moneda pequeña. Distinguir, es la clave, para que hacer, como hacerlo… y a quien hacerlo- El chico escuchas las palabras, pero sin amor esas "sabias palabras" del maestro de moneda.

-Miren, ahí está!- así para la discusión el otro joven guardia real.

Ahí está, el puto enano, la mano del rey. Esta blanco por el polvo de la piedras tirados, con alguna manchas de jugo de fruta. Sucio de pies a cabeza. Si lo mira de lejos, parece un niño; después de jugar y ensuciarse en el proceso. Pero cuando se acerca, está a dos pasos de él, ve las facciones de un adulto, con arrugas muy pronunciadas de preocupación. La de un adulto, asustado. De uno que vio algo imposible.

\- Tienes la cara de haber visto, ah un no muerto, o al propio rey de la noche que tanto fanfarroneas en tus historias de la larga noche.- dice Bronn con curiosidad e interrogando por su estado, la mano del rey. La contestación, lo asusto más que los cuentos del rey de la noche.

\- Vi algo peor

**Author's Note:**

> perdón por errores de dramática y ortografía. 
> 
> gracias por leer  
> saludos


End file.
